The One Night Stand
by hentai18ancilla
Summary: Hiding from the janitor J.D. stumbles across a sexually frustrated Dr. Cox who decides to vent his frustartions on his clueless intern. JDCox slash OOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights belong to the television producers of Scrubs on T.V. All I own are my perverted fantasies.

Author's Note: This is a one-shot and plenty of slashiness involved so if you're homophobic you can kiss my ass! No, please don't-I'm much too virtuous to have your prejudiced lips on such an intimate part of my anatomy so I guess you'll just have to settle for figuratively then. Nah.

* * *

**One Night Stand**

You gather your clothes and the act is done,  
The curtain rises from the floor,  
I'll call you tomorrow you say  
As you pass out of the door.

I lie here and I wonder  
Was that the right thing to do?  
I have all these feelings,  
But which ones are right for you?

Should we be together or would we only fight?  
Could I stand you being here, every day, each night?

Well,  
Anyway,  
I know that you won't call  
And that's the last I'll see of you  
Cause that's the way life is,  
Don't set yourself up for a fall

Just another notch on your bedpost,  
I suppose.

_Victoria Hughes_

* * *

At the Hospital++++ 

J.D. closed his eyes. Maybe when he opened them again the janitor will have disappeared.

_If he was only so lucky…_

"Hiya big guy!" said the janitor sarcastically as he flipped the mop over, narrowly missing John's head.

J.D. sighed and stupidly asked, "Why do you always try to kill me?"

Indignant the Janitor started to wave the mop in his defense, "Are you implying that I'm a criminal? That just because I work as a janitor I deserve less respect than you, "_DOCOTOR_ DORIAN!" he yelled rhetorically.

Fumbling with words John mumbled, "Ah no?"

"So I'm inferior to you, is that it!" demanded the incensed janitor, maintaining a pail of dirty water threateningly over J.D.'s head.

Holding his hands out wide, in unconscious surrender, J.D. tried to placate the fuming janitor, "Of course not! Just because you didn't even finish High School while I went to college does not mean that you're less than me."

Flushing in nervousness, J.D. realized that he had worded that wrong. Opening his gaping mouth again he uttered, "I MEANT to say, just because I'm smarter than you, err I mean to say-"

J.D. never finished his half-cooked explanation to his nemesis the janitor. He began to imagine that the janitor was a rare type of bull that became uncontrollably irate at the color blue. Just like his supposedly innocuous scrubs…

_Darn I knew I shouldn't have worn these!_ John thought, looking down at himself askance. _But they're required!_ John cried mentally, pulling guiltily them away from his waif-like body.

Fortunately or unfortunately he soon recalled his precarious situation.

Red faced with righteous anger the janitor began to tip the water over J.D.'s head and blue uniform.

"So you're saying I'm dumb, is that it?" The evil janitor asked with a malignant smile twisted on his dark face.

"Yes! I mean N-NOO!" cried John flustered, but it was too late and he was completely drenched in bacteria infested water.

Pushing aside soggy gelled up hair, John asked, "Why do you always torment me?!"

The janitor had already disappeared. Or had he?

"Boo." The Janitor said from behind Dr. Dorian, who promptly scurried away on all fours in fright.

**+++The Seemingly Deserted Hallway++++**

"Is anyone here?" asked J.D. as he peered at the vacated hallway. Seeing no one he decided to take a chance.

Down the corridor there was an old strange smelly room that wasn't used anymore. Maybe he could hide from the Janitor until his break was over.

J.D. fantasies that he is Robinson Crusoe and has survived alone for over 100 days of solitude. He hunches over and gnaws on a banana.

"Good banana…that's it, come to papa!" J.D. says out loud, swinging his arms triumphantly.

Dr. Cox rolls his eyes to the ceiling, and takes a deep drag of his beer.

"What are you doing here Newbie?" He asked disconcerted but then decided to answer his own question, "Or did your boyfriend break up with you again Anne-Marie?" he quipped sarcastically.

"Yeah, right after I gave him a blow job," answered John carelessly, more concerned with escaping an angry Dr. Cox than anything else.

Smiling sweetly, if a sardonic smirk could be termed such, Dr. Cox grabbed John and brought him to his knees.

"Well then you can suck my dick, and make it good Violet, I'm not in the mood for things," Dr. Cox growled.

"But wouldn't this count as-" John started before he was cut off brusquely by his horny mentor.

Unfastening his elastic pants, Dr. Cox pulled 'Perry Jr.' out and pushed J.D.'s head down.

"Bu---" J.D. started again.

"Look Lillian! If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times already, but I'll tell you again because it seems it has not penetrated your little numbskull brain- do not speak with your mouth full! Perhaps you missed that lesson when your mommy told you to keep your mouth closed AND it's not polite to blabber your companion to death. Or I'll give you a hearty knuckle sandwich Vivian, that will be _sure_ to shut you up!" Dr. Cox ranted heatedly, eyebrows lowered in frustration promising pain.

Lots and lots of pain

J.D. swallowed hard, his Adam's apple rising and falling, consequently permitting Dr. Cox's shaft entrance to his hot, wet mouth.

"Hnnnn….." Dr. Cox groaned before harshly grabbing J.D.'s hair and forcing his head to bop in an up and down notion, Dr. Cox quickly hardened until he came, thrusting forcefully into J.D.'s mouth.

"Gah!" J.D. said as he attempted to spit out the billions of little Perry sperms lodged in his mouth.

"Swallow it!" Dr. Cox ordered, thumping J.D. on the head. He did, unwillingly wondering if men could become pregnant and how he would look like in maternity clothes.

"That tasted bad…" J.D. whined, trying to get away from his sadistic tormentor before his fear became a reality and he wouldn't fit in his jeans anymore because of Dr. Cox seed growing in his fertile womb..

"Now where do you think your going Monica?" Dr. Cox asked as he locked the door securely with a loud resounding 'click'.

"We're just getting started," he whispered softly as he took J.D.'s shirt off.

Looking deep into J.D.'s eyes contemplatively he asked, "Have you ever done it doggie-style?"

J.D. gulped in sudden trepidation, for some reason he felt his trouble was just beginning.

Outside a suspicious looking janitor removed his gloves from the door. Whistling a chirpy tune from the radio, he walked away thinking that maybe he should give Newbie a try too.

* * *

Well I hoped you liked my first attempt at a one-shot since I usually write pages and pages of chapters. Also this is my first Scrubs fic and I was torn between calling the character John, J.D., or Dr. Dorian.

-Dani.

Ciao peeps!


	2. Chapter 2: Lurking in the Shadows

_**Disclaimer:**_ Scrubs is owned and created by Bill Lawrence.

_**Author's Note:**_ Please try to remember that my characters will be slightly OOC so don't complain about it later. Also, yet again I remind those of you who detest sexual relations between males to stop reading because the following will only serve to disgust you even more. Not that I care.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lurking in the Shadows**

J.D. was wondering if he should go get himself a nice apple martini after his shift was over at the local bar but then decided that he might get hit on again and he just wasn't up to it tonight. After his whole fiasco with Dr. Cox their relationship had turned awfully awkward for them.

_For him at least. _

In public Dr. Cox acted as if everything was perfectly normal, calling him girly names, ranting, and publically humiliating him just as much as before if not more. But now there was more physical contact. An accidental bump here, being beeped to go to an empty room only to be ravaged and silenced by an angry and passionate kiss from his mentor. While J.D. would be the first to admit that he had always desired a closer relationship with his mentor this totally wasn't it. No, what he had wanted was something more paternal more…

_J.D. is standing at the park wearing a little league's uniform baseball bat clutched tightly in his hand. Dr. Cox is standing beside him wearing regular clothes wearing a baseball glove. _

"_Now when you toss the ball again try to aim more at the center instead of at Ms. Hamilton's house, okay honey?" asked Dr. Cox kindly in a deep fatherly tone with a gentle look in his eyes. _

_Smiling brightly J.D. nodded and readied himself to try again after Dr. Cox had positioned himself. _

"_One...two…" Dr. Cox called out in preparation. _

Out loud, J.D. fumbled around with his notebook pad and called out to the empty hallway, "I'm ready sir!" Looking remarkably like a deranged psychotic patient belonging to an asylum.

"Marrissa!" Dr. Cox called out angrily from behind him.

"What do think you are doing, dancing with your boyfriend at your wedding recital? Or are you perhaps attempting to figure out if you are ready to take that big step and get yourself some silicone breasts because you are way too flat for a girl?" taunted Dr. Cox with a smirk on his lips as his eyes surveyed the perimeter. Seeing that the coast was clear, his tone became huskier, "Or perhaps you were waiting for me?..."

Flustered, J.D. snapped back and dropped his notebook pad and turned to Dr. Cox. "I am not required to be anywhere right now and I would appreciate being left alone. Please." J.D. asked belatedly seeing the angry look return to Dr. Cox eyes. "I mean by all means, s-s-stay if you want sir!"

Smirking wickedly Dr. Cox stalked closer to J.D., his hard body pressing forcefully against J.D.'s more plaint one. "What do you believe we should do with your…free time?" he asked huskily, dark eyes glinting with unspoken desire.

"Ummmm…" J.D. began, trying to put some space between them, even if he was no longer going out with Stan that did not mean he was ready to be in a weird defunct relationship with his mentor. "Dunno, maybe hang out with V-bear? OMG! I think I hear Carla calling me, for schizzle, I better scat!" J.D. said, not sure if his last sentence even made sense but what the hell he was trying to make good on his escape from Dr. Cox who strangely resembled a predatory lion about to go in for his kill. J.D. ran faster.

"Caught you." Intoned Dr. Cox lowly, a pronounced smirk etched on his evil face.

Pushing against Dr. Cox's chest J.D. squirmed underneath him nervously, "Look, maybe we should calm down, you know? Put some space between us, and maintain hospital protocol?"

Glaring heatedly at J.D., Dr. Cox growled, "You weren't thinking that when you and Barbie did it like bunnies in the intern closet!"

Blushing J.D. tried not to remember how sexy Elliot looked in that lacy red bra she wore that day…

Growling, Dr. Cox said, "You're doing it again."

Scowling J.D. asked, "What!"

Looking away, Dr. Cox said, "Daydreaming."

Huffing irately J.D. tried again to push Dr. Cox off him to no avail and asked timidly, "Can you get off me now?"

"I don't think so," whispered Dr. Cox, his face leaning ever closer to J.D.'s, their lips barely inches apart…

BAMMMMMMM!

"Sorry." Declared the Janitor nonchalantly, only to drop the ladder once again on top of Dr. Cox.

"What the hell do you think you are doing you clumsy addled simpleton!" demanded Dr. Cox irascibly.

Blinking innocently the janitor asked, "Doing? Why nothing my good sir but saving a damsel in distress. My dragon seems to have taken a liking to you."

"What!" screamed Dr. Cox finally allowing the squirming J.D. to get loose.

"My dragon seems to have taken a liking to you," said the Janitor glancing at his ladder thoughtfully, while making sure that J.D. was out of the room before turning his full attention to Dr. Cox.

"Leave Dr. Dorian alone." Stated the janitor his face unusually serious.

"So that's what this is about," Dr. Cox said grimly before glaring fiercely at the janitor. "You should back off, you're just a janitor with nothing to offer him apart from a bucket of soap and a mop. Now **YOU** back off." SO saying he left, but not before kicking the ladder away fiercely only to hurt himself in the process and limp away with as much dignity as he could salvage. Which wasn't much since the janitor made sure that the door whacked him on his way out.

Grimacing, the janitor imitated Dr. Cox's gesticulations, "You're just a lowly janitor, too insignificant to lick the dirt from my shoes, blah, blah, blah." he snarled.

This wouldn't end here. Not by a long shot.

* * *

I'm not sure if I should continue, but oh well. There you have it guys. I tried my best.


	3. The pouncing Lion, er Perry

* * *

_"Either this kid has a lightbulb up his butt or his colon has a great idea." -Cox _

**_

* * *

_Chapter 3: Mary-Anne**

* * *

J.D. made it to work but he had admit to himself he was nervous. Like Caesar when he faced Celtic barbarians, like Spartacus when he was about to be hung painfully on the cross, like-

"Mary-Anne!" Dr. Cox jeered rudely, "Wool gathering I see?"

"Um…" J.D. mumbled trying to get the idea of Dr. Cox dressed as a Roman legion soldier out of his head, "actually I was just about to tend to these patients over here, yeah."

Dr. Cox raised an incredulous bushy eyebrow.

"Is that so Susannah? Well then you won't mind if I give these to the nervous guy since you are obviously not in the right state of mind to treat patients, seeing this as your supervisor I order you to take a break with me so we can discuss this, 'situation'…" Dr. Cox said brusquely, intruding on J.D.'s personal space and backing him against a corner.

The nurses at the station watched avidly making bets, and pulling out popcorn. It was the most entertaining scene they had watched all day.

Stumbling and attempting to pull away from Dr. Cox, J.D. tripped over his shoelaces and was caught by Dr. Cox arm wrapped tightly around his slender waist.

Suddenly J.D. went from nervous to scared; Dr. Cox was staring at him with hungry expression that seemed to say, 'I want to eat you!'. J.D. could commiserate with what the poor antelope felt when they had a ferocious beast chasing after them ready to sink their teeth into their vulnerable flank, or in his case his fanny. Somehow Dr. Cox's hand had crept down to squeeze his bottom.

"Now Martha, don't you feint on me here!" Dr. Cox yelled breaking J.D. from his stupor.

Remembering the fact that he had made a vow to stay away from Dr. Cox and definitely not his nice muscular arms with springy hairs, J.D. made a belated effort to escape that only pulled them closer together and got them endlessly entangled. Not that Dr. Cox was attempting to liberate himself from his clumsy limbs.

"Tsch, tsch, Rose. This is why you can't treat patients today, you can't even take care of yourself." Dr. Cox said with a predatory gleam not making any effort to diffuse the situation.

"Oops!" The Janitor attempted to say innocently as he stood on a ladder with a missing axe handle. "Did that 5 pound axe handle fall on your back Dr. Cox?"

Unfortunately his evil smirk left no doubt as to his culpability.

With and an angry roar of primal rage Dr. Cox liberated himself hastily from J.D. and swung ferociously upon the guilty janitor who immediately took off running down the hallway throwing a wet mop bucket on Dr. Cox's head further enraging him.

"Get back here you good for nothing bastard!" yelled Dr. Cox as he raced after the janitor stumbling a little with the ache on his back where the axe had landed.

Kelso just shook his head at the scene before telling his useless lawyer to get Perry to sign those non liabilities paper.

Yes, it was just another regular day at Sacred Heart Hospital.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

I had kind of forgotten I even wrote this story and then I got a rev. in my e-mail and I was like, "That's what I forgot!". I'll see if I can get motivated again.

* * *


	4. The Horny Janitor

* * *

A/N: This is just a request, go to youtube and type in, "Fais Un Pas" by Sheryfa Luna into the Search. I think it just goes with the chapter.

* * *

_~One Night Stand~_

_Our stale breath meet  
In this awkward intimacy  
No names naked - yet you  
Open your eyes and look __a__t me with no surprise,  
Lips gathering ready to  
Smile the way your  
Nakedness does._

_Anonymous_

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 4: The Horny Janitor_**

__

* * *

It was strange, J.D. had been sure that he had parked his scooter right behind the left pole. He'd left it there, he was sure of it!

"Need a ride hot stuff?" Asked a low gravelly voice with barely hidden lust.

Glancing behind him J.D. found the janitor skulking in the shadows, surprised he dropped his bag. He blamed the corny pick up line for his clumsiness.

"N-No, I fine, thanks!" J.D. tried to bluff and dissuade the evil janitor from whatever nefarious deed he had in mind.

Unfortunately it was easier said and done.

"Are you sure, I can give you a ride if you want…" The janitor asked with a mischievous smile as he came even closer, walking over with a predatory confidence.

"I'M FINE!" J.D. cried as he suddenly felt strong arms wrap around his slim waist and hot puffs of breath coyly teasing his right ear.

"Are you sure?" The Janitor asked, grinding his erection firmly behind J.D.

"I'm sure." J.D. panted, and yet his resistance had broken and he felt himself leaning against the Janitor, feeling his muscles compress and relax.

Was this really what he wanted? A cheap night filled with lust and passion and then he'd wake up in the morning all sore and awkward.

Not to mention Perry might just kill him.

"I can walk myself home, thanks anyways." J.D. said, trying to be polite and not succumb to temptation. Pulling away from the warm and willing body, from the smell of cologne and lemon he walked out of the musty parking lot and began the trek to his apartment. It was better this way. This way there would be no regrets.

Now if only he could convince himself of that.

"How about not." The Janitor said before he stopped pretending to care and grabbed J.D. by his scrubs and kissed him gently yet firmly.

It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before, it was not angry and rough like with Dr. Cox.

It was soft and warm and made heat coil low in his belly, it made his knees buckle and his mind lightheaded.

Suddenly it didn't matter.

Pressing back just as hungrily, J.D. gripped the Janitor by his tense neck and pulled him in for more.

Mouths clashing and opening, bodies taut with need, and minds wild with desire.

Time was irrelevant.

There was only here and now.

Biting, sucking, grinding, heaving, and grabbing onto each other.

J.D. had found Nirvana or something close to it.

Or maybe that was just the Janitors cock.

Harshly unbuckling the Janitors belt J.D. figured it didn't really matter, all he wanted to do was to get that large bulbous cock rammed inside him and to feel himself being filled to the brim.

He was willing to work to get that to go down without lube.

"You ready?" The Janitor asked carefully, pressing even more firmly against J.D.'s opening.

Why the hell not?

_

* * *

_

Should I continue this?

-Dani.

_

* * *

_


End file.
